


the age of wizardry is over

by LJF



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Because he's SUPER old and stuff, Douxie's sense of time is all messed up, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, What-If, Wizards Spoilers (Tales of Arcadia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF
Summary: Being an eternal teenager isn't all it's cracked up to be. Douxie's been alive nearly a millenium, and for most of that time, he's had to hide his true identity, which meant not sticking around any one place for more than a handful of years at a time. Now, off on his latest adventure, he takes the time to visit some people he doesn't get the chance to see very often-- and he intends to cherish every moment of it.(Previously titled "What You Make of It")
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Original Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	the age of wizardry is over

**Author's Note:**

> This was _not_ supposed to be in present tense. I try to avoid using present tense in my writing whenever possible. But some stories just don't feel right any other way.

"Dewey! Deweydeweydewey!" A seven year old bundle of energy comes barreling into him, wrapping little arms around his waist. "You're here! I missed you!"

 _Dewey._ Douxie sighs internally, yet he can't help but smile. She'd only been a year or so when she'd first started calling him that, unable to pronounce 'Douxie,' and it's stuck.

"I missed you too, Jenny," he replies, hugging her back. "How's it going?"

"I have a surprise," the little girl says, "But I'm not gonna tell, 'cause it's a _secret_."

"Jenevieve Reila MacLear, you're keeping secrets now? From _me_?" Douxie holds a hand to his heart, pretending to be horrified.

"Yup!" Jen smiles, clearly proud of herself.

"Ah, well, I'll get it out of you sooner or later," he winks. "How's your mom doing?"

"You'd know if you'd just come in and _talk_ to her," Jen rolls her eyes. "You've been gone for _ages_. She'll be _glad_ to see you." Somehow, he doubts that.

"It's only been a few months," he protests, raising his hands in a display of innocence. He only ever has a chance to visit between moves, but his time in Arcadia Oaks had been cut short _far_ earlier than planned. He's grateful, though, if it means a chance to come back here again. He's only seen little Jen a handful of times in her short life, and he regrets that more than she'll ever know.

"Yeah, like I said, _forever_ ," the child sighs. "Can we go to the park?"

"Check with your mother first," he says. Carolene has enough to resent him for, he doesn't need to add _unlawful kidnapping of a minor_ to that list.

_Nevermind that Jen is--_

"Mom, I'm going to the park with Dewey!" Jen calls into the house. There's no response.

"Go back inside little lady, and _ask_ her," he says, gently pushing her through the door. She sighs, but does as told.

He doesn't follow her, choosing to remain in the porch. He won't risk angering the woman Jen's trying to convince. Bad enough that he shows up whenever he pleases, and that, horror of horrors, little Jen actually _enjoys his company_ , but Carolene's ( _borderline irrational_ ) dislike of him means trolls will walk in the sunlight before she'll willingly allow him in the house.

 _When did it get this bad?_ How _did it get this bad?_ Being centuries old gives Douxie a warped sense of time, and even though logically he _knows_ the number of years he's known her is insignificantly tiny in the grand scheme of his life, it's hard to remember a time he _didn't_ love Carolene. Yet, somehow, he missed that she was drifting away from him. He can't even recall if it took years, or just a few months. The days and weeks all run together in his memory, and it seems as though one day she was by his side, the next, she wanted nothing to do with him. And he's never figured out how to fix it.

It hurt, but he'd have been willing to leave her be if that was what she really wanted, except for one thing. _Jenevieve._ He couldn't, _wouldn't_ stay away from that little angel. Not as long as she wanted him around.

 _I'm sorry love, but that girl's a part of me, too._ Carolene doesn't _like_ it, but she understands. They've reached a tentative agreement. Douxie drops by when he can, and spends some time with Jen, but he never comes into the house, or tries to talk to the little girl's mother. He'd agreed, desperate for whatever he could get, but it _hurts_. He feels like he's walking around with a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be.

 _Wonder if Master would've had any advice._ But he hadn't had a chance to ask. Not before-

"Mom says it's fine, as long as I'm home before dark!" A loud voice breaks him out of his musings.

"I guess we're headed to the park then, Jenny-girl."

* * *

Going to the park with Jen is always an interesting experience. Anyone who knows Jen or Carolene assumes he's a cousin or something, and he isn't there often enough for anyone to really notice that he never seems to get any older. Jen herself hasn't yet noticed, nor would she have truly understood if she had. He's never figured what he _will_ tell her when she realizes he isn't quite like other people.

 _Carolene doesn't want her to know about magic._ He sighs again.

"Dew- _ey_!" Jen says, hands on her hips. "You're not _listening_ to me."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he says, "Did you want me to push you on the swings?"

"NO!" The child stamps her foot. "I can swing _myself_! I'm a _big_ girl!"

Merlin's beard, was he ever this young? This tiny and innocent?

 _You could never have been this innocent. You never had a chance for that._ Douxie doesn't remember much of his childhood. He doesn't remember much of _anything_ before his apprenticeship began. He doesn't know if it's because his brain is trying to protect him from some sort of trauma, or if it's just another sign of his messed up sense of time. Honestly, he's not sure he _wants_ to know. He knows how child-mages were treated at the time he was born, even ( _especially_ ) by their own families, and the fact that he was (probably?) still in his teens when he first met Merlin isn't a promising sign.

 _I suppose I could have asked past-me when I had the chance._ But, honestly, he doesn't really want or need to know. It was all far in the past. He has more important things to worry about _now_.

"So what _do_ you need me for?" He looks down into her bright green eyes ( _just like Carolene's_ ). "I thought you only liked me for my _epic_ swing-pushing abilities."

"Silly Dewey," she laughs, "I don't love you just 'cause you push me on the _swings_." As always, the word makes him freeze in his tracks. In his long, _long_ life, the number of people who've said they _love_ him is all-too-short. Jen giggles.

"Why _do_ you love me, then?" He knows he shouldn't be asking her this, but he wants-- no, _needs_ to know. Jen is _so much_ like Carolene. Maybe if he can figure out why this little girl cares about him, he'll know why her mother _doesn't_.

"Because you're _Dewey_ , silly!" She grabs his hand. "Do I need another reason?"

"I guess not, sweeheart," he says, using his free hand to ruffle her hair. "I love you too."

* * *

A few hours later, the sky begins to dim.

"Alright, princess, time to head home before your mother decides to alert the militia."

"The who?" Jen looks confused. "Is that like the police?"

"Not exact-- well, I suppose so," Douxie says. The girl giggles.

"I gotta show you something _super cool_ , first," she says, "But you can't tell _anyone_. It's a _secret_." That's right, she mentioned a secret earlier. He's curious enough to let her drag him behind a bush, where they're unlikely to be stumbled upon by some unsuspecting person.

"So what exactly is this _secret_ , love?" She holds up her hand, signalling for him to wait.

"You gotta watch _carefully_ , Dewey," she says. Then she snaps her fingers.

"Ah, you've learned how to snap," he says, mildly bemused. "Impressive."

"Not _that_ ," she says, rolling her eyes. "Let me try again. It doesn't always work right the first time." She snaps a couple more times, to no avail. Finally, just when he's about to give in and tell her they _need_ to start heading back, _something_ happens.

He blinks. Did that really just-

"Can you show me that again, darling?"

"I told you to _pay attention_ ," she says, annoyed. She snaps her fingers once again. A soft glow radiates from her hand, lingering only momentarily before fading away, but it was definitely _there_.

"Jen," he says, slowly, carefully. The little girl quirks her head. He never calls her that. "Does your mother know about this?" She shakes her head.

"I wanted to show _you_ first," she says, smiling. "Isn't it _so_ cool?" He finds it in himself to nod, but there's only one thought in his head.

 _Carolene is going to_ kill _me._

* * *

There's a car pulling into the driveway just as they reach the house.

"Daddy!" Jen runs over to hug the man climbing out of the driver's seat. "Look, Dewey's here! He came to play!"

"That's great, Jen," Thomas says, "Why don't you run inside and ask your mother when dinner will be ready?" The little girl does just that.

"Hello, Mr. MacLear," Douxie says. He's never really known what to make of Carolene's husband. She'd never _told_ him she was getting married, or even dating seriously-- he'd just stopped by one day to check up on her, and there she was, married. If Douxie had to describe the man, he'd say he's kind of..... boring. _Normal._ But as long as he makes Carolene happy, Douxie doesn't have a problem with him.

"Douxie, what a nice surprise." Douxie doesn't know how much Carolene really told Thomas about him. The man clearly finds it odd that Douxie never seems to get any older, but he never asks about it. Douxie isn't sure if the taller man even knows who he _is_ to Carolene, but he doubts it. Carolene has done her best to deny _any_ connection to him-- if anything, she's probably just told her husband he's some weird, _distant_ relative with absurdly good genes.

"Good to see you, too," Douxie says, shaking Thomas's hand. "Listen, man, I really need to talk to Carolene. It's _important_. Would you mind asking her to step outside after dinner?"

"I'll try," the younger ( _not that he realizes it_ ) man says. "But I can't promise she'll come. You know Carol."

"That I do," Douxie says, sighing. "I wouldn't ask if it weren't _really_ important. This is about Jenevieve." Thomas's eyes widen.

"Is she okay? Did something happen while you guys were out?" He feels a pain in his wrist, where the man is gripping tightly

"She's _fine_ ," Douxie stresses, knowing Thomas is only worried. _I'm worried, too._ "I just..... need to talk to Carolene about it, alright?"

Thomas nods.

* * *

Half an hour later, Carolene marches outside, fuming.

"What is this about, Douxie?" Her arms are crossed, her expression stormy. "I told you, I don't want to talk to you. How _dare_ you drag my daughter into this? Why I ought to-"

He doesn't hear the any of the bitter words she hurls at him. Normally, just hearing her call him _Douxie_ would hurt-- so cold and impersonal, she'd never called him that _before_.

But none of that matters right this moment. Because Carolene is standing in front of him, more beautiful than ever, and he can't take his eyes off of her swollen stomache.

He's never seen her like this before. He hadn't known she was pregnant with Jen until _after_ the little girl was born.

He knows he shouldn't do this, that he has no right, that it will only make her even more furious. But he can't help it. Some unknown force drags him forward, until he's standing right in front of her, hand hovering above her stomache.

"Can I? Please?" His voice quivers, and he can feel his eyes watering.

"What? No! Why would you even _ask_ that?" Carolene pokes a finger into his chest, pushing him away.

He blinks, trying to clear his head, but all he can think about is that there's an actual _life_ in there, a little thing that's part of Carolene. Douxie has been alive a long time, but he's tried to avoid forming too many attachement to mortals who'll be dead and gone while he stays the same. He can honestly say there aren't too many people alive he can say he genuinely loves. He loves Carolene, and he loves Jen, and now, he can feel a space in his heart opening up to make room for this little one he already loves.

"I'm sorry," he says, shaking his head. "I really _did_ ask you out here to talk about Jen. I was just......"

"Surprised? Startled?" Carolene offers. "I'm sure you've seen plenty of pregnant woman before."

"True," he says. "But none of them were......" _you._

"Anyways, let's just get this over with," Carolene says. "What's the issue with Jen?"

"You might want to sit down for this," Douxie says, gesturing to the porch swing.

As concisely as possible, he explains to her what Jen showed him at the park. He expects her to respond in loud anger, that seems to be the theme of the night.

But that's not what happens.

" _How_?" Her voice quivers. She sounds _scared_. "I thought....... you _told_ me it wouldn't pass onto her."

"I didn't know," he says, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She doesn't seem to notice. "I don't remember anything about my family origins. Most of the wizards I've met were the only ones in their family. And I've never met a wizard who's children or descendants were _also_ wizards." But most wizards didn't _have_ families.

"Is she...... going to be like _you_?" Carolene asks quietly.

"What do you mean?" Right now, Jen can't do much more than throw sparks, but within a few years, she'll probably be able to do more multi-layered, powerful stuff. Without a proper master, though, she'll likely never be more than a simple hedge-witch.

Somehow, he gets the feeling that's _not_ what Carolene wants to know.

"Will she have to spend the next thousand years the way you have, traveling from place to place to hide the fact that she never gets any older? Never able to make friends, and doomed to watch anyone she _does_ care about crumble to dust while she remains unchanging?"

Suddenly, he thinks he understands. He's never really thought about how hard his lifestyle must have been on Carolene, constantly having to leave behind people and places as soon as she'd come to care about them. It's something he's become used to, over time, but _she's_ not a thousand-year-old wizard _expected_ to bear that burden on her shoulders.

He waits a few moments before replying.

"You know, I saw Merlin not too long ago," he says.

" _Really_?" Carolene gasps, wiping a tear from her eye. "That's great! You've been waiting to hear from him for _centuries_. Did he finally give you your staff?"

"Yeah," he says, rubbing his gauntlet. "Yeah, he did."

"That's good," she says. "I'm happy for you. Really, I am. It's everything you've always wanted."

"Not everything," Douxie murmurs. "But he also told me something important."

"What?"

"He said," Douxie sighs, remembering, "That the age of wizardry is over."

"What does that mean?" Carolene asks. "There are still wizards around, aren't there?"

"Yes, there most certainly are," he says, gently nudging her head until it's resting on his shoulder. "I don't really know what he meant. What I _do_ know is that a few weeks later, I realized I was a couple of centimeters taller." For someone else, that might not be significant. But considering that he hasn't grown so much as a millimeter since he lived in _Camelot_ \-- the _first_ time-- well, that's somewhat odd, to say the least.

"So you're......" Carolene's voice trails off, but he can hear the _whisper_ of hope in it.

"Getting older? Probably," he says, stroking her hair the way he hasn't done in _years_.

"And Jen?"

"Jenevieve..... will probably need training at some point, but not for several more years," he says, "I'm not in a position to offer my own services at the moment, but hopefully that will be remedied by the time she's old enough. If not, I can put you in touch with others who can help."

"But she'll grow-up normally? And have a regular lifespan?"

"Well, wizardly health means she'll likely have a somewhat longer span of years than average," he says, wanting to be honest. "From what little research I've been able to do on the subject, she'll probably live until _at least_ one hundred and twenty, possibly longer. But no, it's highly unlikely she'll be anything like me."

Carolene lifts her head, then notices the wet patch on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she says, wiping at it. "I didn't realize."

"It's fine," he reponds, casting a quick drying spell. "I've missed you, love."

"I'm sorry," she says, again, and he knows she's not talking about his clothes. He smiles sadly.

"I love you," he says. "I always have, and I always will. Nothing you say or do could ever change that."

Rather than saying anything, she takes his hand and places it gently on her stomache. He's startled for a moment, but then he feels something pushing ( _kicking?_ ) and gasps.

"Is that....."

"Casperan MacLear," she says, a slight smile teasing her lips. "I'll let Tom figure out a middle name."

He stays there like that for a few minutes, feeling and listening. Then, sighing regretfully, he lifts his hand, and stands up.

"I should be going," he says.

"Wait!" Carolene calls. "Could you.... do you want to..... maybe, stay the night?"

"I wish I could, love," he says shaking his head. If this were any other time, he'd leap at the chance, but he _can't_ now. "Unfortunately, I'm on the run. There are some pretty dangerous people after me. Well, after someone I'm protecting, anyway. I can't leave her alone for too long, and if I stay here too long, they'll come after you and the little ones. I can't let that happen."

" _Her_?" Carolene asks, quirking her head slightly.

"It's not like _that_ ," he says, shaking his head. "I can't really explain, but if I had to describe it, I'd say she's like a sister. Family." Carolene nods.

"Could you at least come in and eat something? You're all skin and bones!"

"Young lady, I'll have you know--"

In the end, he follows her inside and lets her feed him.

Before he leaves, she hugs him tightly and whispers something in his ear.

As he walks away, he can feel a lightness in his step that he hasn't known for years.

* * *

"And how is little Carolene?" Archie asks when he gets back to the ship.

"Not so little anymore," Douxie says, a proud smile on his face, "She's got a second little one of her own on the way, you know."

"Fascinating," the cat replies, "And the girl?"

"Jenevieve took the chance to show me some magic," he explains, "Looks like I'm not the only wizard in the family anymore."

"Intriguing," Archie says. "Do I finally get to meet her?"

"Maybe next time," Douxie says. "In the meantime, let's set a course eastward."

"Where are we off to?" Archie jumps onto the rail.

"I've always prefered small towns," Douxie explains, "But I have a feeling the Order could figure that out, so we're going to change it up a bit. What do you say the three of a us head for a bigger city, this time?"

"Whatever you say, _Master Wizard_ ," the familiar responds.

"Goodnight, Archie," he says, heading below deck for some much needed sleep.

He crawls into bed, closing his eyes. Right before he drifts off, he remembers Carolene's final message.

_Come back soon, okay? I love you, Dad._

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Douxie's over _nine hundred years old._ There's no way he _doesn't_ have at least a kid or two running around somewhere.
> 
> As for Carolene's mother...... I couldn't decide if she was the love of Douxie's life, a casual fling, or somewhere in between. Were they married? Was it a on-night stand? Who knows? I'll leave it up to your imagination.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](https://ljf613.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
